


ABC朋友社招新公告

by MabelCurry



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelCurry/pseuds/MabelCurry
Summary: 如题
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	ABC朋友社招新公告

“这是一处极乐世界，有一座云石雕像，一个太阳神，一个奥林匹斯山上下凡的神祇，还有一个酒鬼。” ——ABC资深成员格朗泰尔  
“啊，ABC朋友社！酒精——激烈——梦想——火药—— 像是塞纳河的女儿，像是巴黎的母乳浇灌的美人。” ——ABC资深成员热安  
“ABC朋友社是全世界最好的地方，但是也比不上她的眼睛……” ABC恋爱博主马吕斯.我在谈恋爱哦.彭眉胥  
“在这里你一般不会生病，只要你远离格朗泰尔的过量的酒精。” ABC资深成员若李

嘿，小伙子或是小姑娘，停下来看看这则告示，这将是你人生中最正确的一次选择。我们是ABC朋友社，巴黎新兴的学生社团，但是我们当然欢迎不是学生的年轻人们加入，只要你鄙视拿破仑就能加入——但其实真正的招新要求是“你必须要有强烈的革命意识，你必须对我们的共同的情人，我们的母亲法兰西报以最高的情感，愿用你的鲜血浇灌法兰西的沃土，愿意为了革命献出自己的过去，现在和将来。”我们的领袖安灼拉如是说。  
我们其实没有一个领袖，因为人人生来平等，但是如果你一定要说谁是我们的头，那就是安灼拉。他长得非常非常好看，“他是一座云石雕像，一位太阳神……”我们的成员之一格朗泰尔坚持要把这句话加上，尽管我们的大文学家格朗泰尔先生还说了一大堆关于安灼拉美貌的话，但我们不全部录入了——要是全录进去，这张广告可要贴满一整面墙了。安灼拉总是知道正确的路，他用勇气和热血指引我们通向革命和曙光。  
我们的向导是公白飞，要说安灼拉的身上是太阳一般耀眼的光，那么公白飞就是智慧的，母性的银光。他几乎是每个ABC成员的母亲。  
我们养了一只小猫咪，他叫古费拉克，如果你对他友善，并且最好是能给他带一点糖果或者别的什么好玩的玩具，他就会乖乖地蹭你的手心。  
我们有一个叫格朗泰尔的酒鬼，即使在灌下了三通白兰地之后也能掉希腊神话的书袋，第二喜欢喝酒，第一喜欢我们的太阳神。在喝了很多酒后可能会说一些很真实也一点都不疯疯癫癫的话，但很少有人能听见这些话，因为如果你在格朗泰尔喝了多到能让他一吐真言的酒后还清醒着，你绝对是在这场豪饮比赛中出老千的那一个。  
我们有一位漂亮的脆弱的像春天的小花一般的诗人，热安。  
我们有一位神神叨叨的医生若李。  
我们有一个秃头。  
我们有一个强壮的巴阿雷。  
我们有一个勤恳的工人弗以伊。  
我们有一个每天沉浸于恋爱总搞不清状况的小男生马吕斯。  
我们有一切热烈美好而年轻的鲜血，我衷心希望你也将加入我们。

招新要求：鄙视拿破仑，对于革命和法兰西有真挚的情感。  
招新地点：穆尚咖啡馆。  
招新时间：任何一天。  
招新请找德.古费拉克先生。  
Who will join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?

*前十名报名的有资格获得安灼拉香吻一个！*


End file.
